Come What May
by angelmonkey
Summary: short and sweet h/g fluff. Please R/R!!!


****

Come What May

By: angelmonkey

__

Written for my friend Stephanie who has always encouraged me to write and who has been asking me to write a Ginny/Harry story. 

Harry sighed, shook his head, and went back to writing his potions essay. It was completely useless. She would never feel about him the way he felt about her. Sure she had had a silly crush on him during her first year, but he was positive that it had passed by now. No, Harry knew that he had missed his chance and that Ginny would never return his feelings.

Feeling someone's eyes on him Harry glanced up. He was met with Ron's scrutinizing gaze.

"You aren't still bothering over Ginny are you?"

"No, of course not." Harry said, sounding rather flustered.

Ron, instead of behaving as a normal older brother would have, being angry that Harry wanted to be with Ginny, had taken a different approach. He had begun teasing Harry relentlessly about his crush on Ginny. However, Harry did nothing to help or improve the situation. Much to Ron's delight, Harry blushed, became flustered, and stammered whenever he was within a five-foot radius of Ginny. Just to add insult to injury it appeared to everyone that Ginny didn't return Harry's feelings, thus giving Ron more ammunition.

"Right and I'm the bloody queen of England. Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"How exactly am I supposed to do that when I begin blushing and stammering whenever I'm near her. I wouldn't be able to finish my sentence." Ron simply smiled and went back to writing his own potions essay.

Harry rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate once more on his essay. He had written only a few more words when Ginny decided to grace the common room with her presence. Harry caught a glimpse of red and knew at once that it was Ginny. He uttered a soft sigh and leaned against his palm. 

Ginny, in Harry's opinion, was the most beautiful girl in the entire world. Harry cursed himself for not noticing her beauty earlier. He had gone to the Burrow for the last two weeks of summer before their 7th year at Hogwarts. 

**__**

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

I want to vanish inside your kiss

Every day I love you more and more

Harry had fallen in love with her during the two weeks he had spent at the Burrow. Two days after Harry had arrived Ginny and Ron had gotten into a horrible row. Ginny's temper flared, she said things she would later regret and in a flurry of anger and vibrant red hair she had stormed out of the house through the back door.

It was at that moment, Harry decided, that he was in love with Virginia Weasly. From her gorgeous red her to her wild temper. He loved every last bit of her. 

He had spent the following eleven days sending longing gazes in her direction and staring at her whenever she wasn't looking.

He'd memorized every last detail of her face, from her supple lips to the little mole she had right where her neck met her chest and he loved it all. Everything about her was beautiful. 

He'd dreamed about her every night since that day back in August. He longed to hold her in his arms; longed to runs his fingers through that gorgeous red hair, to kiss her soft lips and to know that she was his and the he was hers. He wanted to give her everything her heart desired. He wanted to love her, to share his life with her. He wanted to...

A swift kick from Ron under the table brought Harry back to reality. He sighed and shook his head once again. He had to stop thinking like this. It was never going to happen so there was no sense in mulling over it.

**__**

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I love you, until the end of time

Harry had no doubt in his mind that he would love Ginny forever. She knew him so well and she understood everything about him. Harry knew, deep in his heart, he knew that she would always be there for him. She would hold his hand every step of the way, always there to offer him comfort and a shoulder should he need it. Yes indeed. She would always be there for him. She would be there as his friend. One of his closest friends, always ready to offer him advice, guide him and console him in any way that she could, because that was Ginny. 

**__**

Come what may

Come what may

I will Love You

Until my dying day

Ginny let out a giggle as she watched Harry from behind her book. They had become good friends during her fourth year. Hermione and Ron had finally confessed their feelings for eachother and while everyone was relieved to not have to deal with horrible rows from them everyday, it had left Harry feeling quite awkward and out of place. Ron and Hermione began spending a lot more time together, leaving Harry to his own devices. Ginny had become best friends with Hermione and had found herself much in the same predicament as Harry. 

On a particularly boring and cold afternoon Ginny had stumbled across Harry sitting in the common room throwing balls of parchment into the fire. Ginny had tried to surpress her giggles; however, in the end she had failed miserably. Harry had frowned and then taken revenge by tickling her mercilessly. Ginny, never one to be taken down easily, began her own attack of tickling, turning out to be just as relentless.

In the end they had called a truce. From that afternoon on they had been the best of friends. The two of them had gotten in to quite a bit of trouble in the past two years. They had put the mauder's map and the invisibility cloak to good use, playing jokes on anyone and everyone that fell into their traps.

Ginny would've been mad at Harry had she not know the reason for his distance the past month and a half. She hadn't even felt the need to question him about it. She knew why, and the giggle that escaped her every time she thought of the reason was good enough. 

She was giddy to say the least, to know that Harry _finally_ returned her feelings. She may have gotten over her silly and embarrassing crush on Harry, but she was still in love with him. Everything suddenly seemed so much better, because Harry Potter loved her. He was in _love_ with her, _her_, simple, normal, plain, Ginny Weasly. 

**__**

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

Harry sighed blissfully. Ginny had just smiled at him. He knew that it was silly. This was supposed to be his best friend. The single person in the world that he could tell anything to and not be judged. _Besides,_ he reasoned to himself,_ she probably already knows anyways._

Making up his mind then and there Harry threw down his quill, pushed back his chair, and stood up. With an air of determination he turned and walked over to the armchair where Ginny was perched, reading 'Romeo & Juliet'. He silently prayed for the courage that Gryffindors were known for. He couldn't chicken out now. Not now, when he was so close to actually telling her how he felt.

**__**

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide

Sing out this song,

I'll be there by your side

"Uhm...erm Ginny?" Harry asked, squeaking as he did so. Ginny tried to surpress a giggle as she looked up at him.

"Yes Harry?"

"I...uhm...well... there was something...erm... do you want to go for a walk?" Ginny smiled as she surpressed another giggle.

"I'd really enjoy that." Harry offered his hand to Ginny, which she accepted. After setting her book down on the table beside the armchair, Harry pulled her up and then led her over to the portrait hole. The silently exited the common room and headed out to the lake and the late afternoon sunshine.

Once they had reached the lake, Harry and Ginny began to walk around it.

"Was there a reason you wanted to take a walk?" Ginny asked trying to start conversation.

"Uhm, actually there was. I know that I haven't exactly been myself lately, but there's a reason for that."

"Oh?" Ginny asked, trying to lace the statement with surprise.

"Well you see...the reason is that I...I...I-"

"Yes Harry?" Ginny asked, anticipating his answer. Harry stopped and turned to face her taking both of her hands in his.

**__**

Storm clouds may gather

And stars may collide

But I Love You, I Love You,

Until the end of time

Mustering up his last bit of courage Harry squared his shoulders and looked into her eyes, searching for something to push him forward and give him the encouragement he needed to tell her.

He nearly lost himself in the emotion displayed in her dark chocolate pools. He saw love and admiration in her eyes and it was all that he needed. Relaxing a bit, a half smile appeared on his lips. He cupped her cheek in his hand. 

Ginny closed her eyes and reveled in the sensation of Harry stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Ginny I-" Ginny opened her eyes, anxiousness now evident in her twinkling eyes.

"I love you Gin." Harry finally announced in soft whisper, another half smile appearing on his boyish features.

**__**

Oh, come what may, come what may

I will Love You, until my dying day

Oh come what may, come what may

I will Love You, I will Love You

"Oh Harry." Ginny whispered in much the same fashion Harry had.

"I love you too." She smiled at him and Harry returned the grin, now absolutely beaming.

He loved her and most importantly, she loved _him_. Harry's smile faded as he leaned in to kiss her. Ginny's arms soon found their way around his neck and his arms, in turn, found their way around her waist. Everything was perfect. They loved eachother and that was all that mattered.

**__**

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Until my dying day

Well, I hope that you all enjoyed that little piece of fluff. If you did enjoy it please leave a review. This was my first attempt at Harry Potter fan-fic. I've got several more story ideas so look for more stories by me in the near future( I know, nothing like shameless self-promotion .lol) I'd also like everyone to note that the song in this story is "Come What May" from 'Moulin Rouge'.

Love Peace and Wizard Feet

Manda


End file.
